Ikkaku and Yumichika: The Flames
by FrozenHanyou
Summary: Comedy, possibly crack fic, in a time of great struggle and need, two warriors will rise up to defeat this threat, and not in a way you are expecting.  Non Yaoi, they are just the two main characters, no romance at all, just friendship/familial bonds.


**Heya everyone, FH here, this is one of the first stories I have ever written, and probably the only one I will post on FF, this is what you get for reading too many Naruto/Bleach Crossover Fics, but seeing as it doesn't actually contain any Naruto characters, it will just be going in the Bleach section. I may write/add more fics later, but I'm more of a reader than a writer, this took me like an hour and a bit to write..., just under 2000 words for the actual story, slow right?**

**Most things here will be in English, I'm not sure why I did it, but I did and that's that.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto, wouldn't be here if I did.

* * *

**

It was the last fight, it had all come down to this, every single event previously had lead up to this one moment in time.

Beside them stood the mighty captains of the Soul Society and their lieutenants, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, and finally the substitute Soul Reaper who had helped them through many a crisis, not to mention starting a few others, Ichigo Kurosaki, and his group of friends and allies, including the Vizoreds.

Inside of a pocket dimension formed by an accidental mixture of the power of the Hogyoku interfering with the latest experiment from Squad 12, which had cause all of these beings to be sucked in for one final battle. The 'good' side standing to one side of the plain, and to the other stood the impassive Sosuke Aizen, and his Espada, along with the traitorous Captains of the Soul Society, Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, and a multitude of lower ranked Arrancar, each side calmly glaring at the other.

The surroundings were bleak, mostly shades of grey and white, it could have been mistaken for the empty desert spanning most of Hueco Mundo, if not for the burning light that covered the area, strange, as no visible source of light could be seen, just a purple-blue sky, and the gently sloping grey-white hills extending far past visible eyesight towards the horizon.

A gentle wind was blowing, this world, it was too peaceful, if it had any inhabitants at all, they would certainly not be able to predict that it would be the site for the greatest battle in any universe's history, as close to 100 of the strongest warriors of the human world, the Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo prepared to face off.

The two comrades looked at each other, the only two non-seated members of the Soul Society who were sucked into this fight, they smirked. They would likely die, or at least, they could die as much as a soul which was already dead could, they accepted this fact. They revelled in it. How could they not? For these two were Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 3rd and 5th ranked members of Kenpachi Zaraki's Squad 11 of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

They fought. They bled. They died. This is what, and who Squad 11 was. They were basically cannon fodder. They knew this, they accepted this.

There was nothing in this world except for the strange floor, it was as solid as stone to walk upon, but looked and felt like sand to the touch, it could even be scooped and poured, as the bored Captain of Squad 11 had found out, messing about with the terrain as every other being 'prepared themselves for battle'. He lived for battle, he did not need to prepare, and he was bored. So he played around for a while. This place would certainly be interesting for Squad 12 to research, if they could find their way here of course, or, for that matter, find a way to release any survivors.

As the two looked at each other, they each had flashbacks, they were best friends, they remembered the time they met, their frequent arguments, of course, only the more memorable ones, one of which had lead to extreme physical violence which their captain had had to break up, he flung each one over his shoulder, and they landed about a mile away, promptly made up, and promised each other to never get on their Captain's bad side. They remembered all of the times they had spent together, the relaxing times, the times of just hanging around and playing a game of shougi, or something else, but more than anything, they remembered the fights they had been in, always watching the other back, while making snide comments, knowing that they didn't mean it, and the other knew as well.

The silence broke.

"Well, this is certainly an awkward silence," the always brash, and to the point Ikkaku commented, "Aizen, you mind if we cut the evil scheme monologue crap and get straight down to the bloody part?" he questioned with a smirk and blatant boredom evident on his face and in his tone.

Most of the Soul Reapers were not amused, on the surface at least, if one looked hard enough, you could see all of them trying to suppress their smirks or laughter, they had each been to the human world before, or at least heard about some of the things, like stories, and manga, produced there, so they got the pun. The Arrancar seemed to be confused, though they let it drop, they knew the pitiful excuses for souls would be gone soon, their "Lord Aizen" would see to that.

No more words were exchanged, the fighting began, the sides were surprisingly evenly matched, all sustained some kind of injury, whilst none died, even after around half an hour of fighting, it could definitely be considered a minor miracle, or a major one due to the amount of power that was almost literally being thrown about. This could not even really be called a fight, the term indicates two beings of near equal power in a one on one battle to prove their dominance, this however was just a free for all melee, sure soul reapers did not attack soul reapers, and Arrancar didn't attack Arrancar, but you had to wary, for a stray comrades attack may be your undoing.

It was perfect. This sort of scenario was what members of Squad 11 lived for. Even over the sounds of metal striking metal, and other things, one could hear the maniacal laughter of Squad 11's present members, they were truly content.

After 35 minutes of constant battle, against beings who, to tell the truth, were at very least as powerful as they were, and those were just the weak ones, Yumichika and Ikkaku started to feel drained, their movements became more sluggish, their reactions more delayed, anyone could tell they would not last much longer in a fight of this calibre.

Something unexpected happened (or very expected if you are a reader), the two retreated a short ways, before falling to the ground back to back, a brief pause in the fighting, everyone could hear their words.

"It's been an honour to serve beside you Yumichika, I have fought alongside you many a time, and I know that underneath that girly appearance of yours, you have the bloodlust of a true warrior" Ikkaku's voice sounded a little more rough than usual, one could see a slight gleam in his eye, either it was the spark of insanity, or he was tearing up a little. It was a little bit of both.

"I feel the same way Ikkaku, I know you well enough now to know that though your outward appearance is ugly, on the inside you are almost as beautiful as me!" Yumichika replied, actually slightly teared, he was slightly more open to expressing his emotions than the bald man, soul, whatever... he had the same glint in his eyes.

Many sweatdops appeared at this conversation from all around, the basic thought from them was _seriously? True bloodlust of a warrior, almost as beautiful as me, strange men/morons/pitiful ants._

But it wasn't over.

As the two finished speaking they rose once more, their energy seemingly refilled, a gleam shining from their eyes... and... teeth? in the nonexistent sunlight, they seemed younger, more... youthful, and they proclaimed to the world,

"YOSH, YUMICHIKA/IKKAKU I HAVE ALWAYS, AND WILL ALWAYS CONTINUE TO LOVE YOU AS A BROTHER!"

They came together in a hug of epic proportions, causing a shockwave of energy which knocked everybody off balance.

"What... what is this? Their power level suddenly shot up" shouted a random Arrancar as they came together.

It was still not over.

A gigantic flash of light was expelled outward from the two, a bright golden colour, blinding everyone on the plain. When their vision finally returned to them, they wished it hadn't, all of the Soul Reapers, and the rest of the 'good' side had the sense to turn away, knowing that a bright flash of light that didn't harm them in any way, invariably would. Aizen, Ichimaru, Kaname, and the Arrancar were not so lucky.

In the place of the grey white dunes and purple-blue sky, was a golden sand beach littered with seashells, with the last rays of sunset brightly shining over them, and glinting off the surface of the pure blue ocean, this picturesque scene disturbed only by an unfathomable horror standing on the middle of this perfect beach.

The two 'pitiful ants' were standing in each other's arms, no more than a friendly embrace, with tears pouring out of their eyes, their teeth sparkling, and little sparkles of light dancing around them.

For around 15 seconds the 'evil' side stared in shock and horror. The newly found silence was broken with a sort of squishing sound, those who could turned to look at one of the Espada, the Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, whose eyeballs were tightly wrapped in his hands, with the optical nerve still attached, a gruesome and painful sight, however, Ulquiorra knew he could regenerate, but he could not control it, so he had to leave his eyes intact, lest his vision return. All the while loudly repeating the phrase, "If my eyes cannot see it, it cannot be true!"

Many of those who still had the willpower followed his example.

Then, as their hug came to an end the two shouted once more.

"SO YUMICHIKA/IKKAKU, ARE YOU READY TO SHOW THEM THE FLAMES OF OUR YOUTH?"

There was a deafening booming sound, and another huge flash of golden light. When the light had faded, the 'good' side turned around, they had heard Ulquiorra and the other Arrancar, and they had no intention of finding out just what was so disturbing, but they sensed it was safe this time, it confused them, it was as if all of the 'evil' side's power had been reduced to almost nothing.

Most were stunned into silence as they turned around; tired and panting, Yumichika and Ikkaku were leaning on each other, and on the ground below them were Aizen, Ichimaru, and Kaname, unconscious, but definitely alive.

It was over.

Aizen had been defeated.

Peace had finally arrived.

And nobody wanted to know how, they had all heard what had happened to the Arrancar, and had no wish to see it, so, they just left it. Everyone was happy and laughing, congratulating the two.

They spent a grand total of three days just sitting, training, talking, beating up Aizen, Ichimaru, and Kaname, or not really doing much before a portal opened near them, Squad 12 had found a way in, it seemed as though a little bit more time had passed in the soul society, but that didn't matter.

When they got back, there were few tearful farewells, the Soul Reapers forever opened their Senkaimon to Ichigo and his friends, and promised to visit, the substitute and his friends did the same, before they left the soul society to continue protecting Karakura town, and go on with their regular lives. The traitorous Captains were executed via the Sokyoku in a public execution. The Soul Reapers continued with their own business, and Ikkaku and Yumichika helped teach younger Soul Reapers the power of teamwork (and youth), as they had obviously achieved the highest level of techniques in the skill of friendship and teamwork.

Needless to say, the Soul Society was a much brighter place from then on, and Ikkaku and Yumichika gained quite a lot of popularity and respect around the Seireitei for the rest of their days.

* * *

**Yep, so, if you liked, please review, or don't, I don't really mind, but any tips on anything would be nice, seeing as I'm not very good at English (the School subject).**

**And remember people, reading too much burns your eyes, and then it will sting, and stinging is not fun... yeah...**

**Well, maybe I'll see you in another fic some time. Bye!**


End file.
